A processor-based device that generates heat, such as a computer system, may use different cooling systems, for example, fans and heatsinks, to attempt to maintain the components in the device at acceptable operating temperatures. If the temperature within the device rises above acceptable limits, the processors may malfunction, thus shortening the lifespan of the device.